


Relaxation

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Mick, Commission one shot, Fluff fest, M/M, Office Sex, On the desk lol, Smut, Top Josef, things get pretty gay my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: Mick is tired after work and wants to grab a drink with Josef, but Josef has other plans.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyday_Im_Preaching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/gifts).



> Hello! This isn't normally what I would write, but I do enjoy this fandom and a friend commissioned me, so here this is :p
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Work had never felt more exhausting in his immortal life. Mick had gone through a day of chasing, fighting, and dealing with more senseless humans than he had in a long time during one of his cases. It left him tired, sore, feeling his real age, and in desperate need of a drink. One which he could more than easily go and get with Josef, who was likely still sitting in his office despite the late hour. Though, the older vampire did like to work nights more than days for more than a few reasons.

One of which being that more of his staff had gone home and would be none the wiser to Mick coming in, sitting and talking to him over their favorite drinks. Not that either of them couldn’t lie there way out - they had both been alive long enough to know what to say when someone saw them drinking blood - but it was always nicer to be left alone while they talked about their days and bitched about things as if they were one of those old couples on crap TV.

As much as Mick wanted to hurry up and just get there, he also found himself driving at a leisurely pace, not minding the cool wind blowing in through his window. All of the smells coming with it made him all the more hungry, so when he finally parked he was more than ready to go inside.

Thanks to his speed, he made it up to Josef’s office within seconds of getting there, not even startling the older vampire in the slightest.

“You’re late,” Josef said flatly, already pouring them both drinks. “And I find that you’re always coming here for drinks. We should really do this at your place next time, you’re drinking all my good stuff.” Despite his serious-sounding voice, Josef had a small smile on his lips as he brought over Mick’s drink.

“And you’re still at your office. I’d be thrilled to do drinks at my place if it meant not sitting in these awful chairs.” Mick took the glass from Josef, raising it a little in thanks before pulling up one of the barely cushioned chairs in front of the older vampire’s desk. “Work was Hell today,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Josef took a sip of his own drink, leaning on his desk in front of Mick so that he could listen to what he had to say. “And how was it awful? Did you have to deal with too many  _ swooning  _ women?” he laughed.

Mick scoffed into his glass before taking a drink. The blood Josef had was always so rich, it was like velvet over his tongue. Never as smooth as the fresh stuff, but he would never complain about it either. “Nah, none of that today. I’m working yet another murder case. You’d think the cops in this city would be tired of me doing their job for them by now.”

“Ah, yeah. Humans do die pretty easily. Got any good leads, at least?” Josef swirled the blood around in his glass a bit, his focus entirely on Mick as the other gulped down more of his drink. “I can see what I can find to help out, but if it was some rando, then I doubt I’ll be much help.”

“You wouldn’t be able to help, it’s almost wrapped up as-is. After all the running around I did today, I’ve got some decent leads that I know will give me plenty to do tomorrow. For now, I’m just sore and tired.” Mick finished off his drink, giving a knowing look to Josef as the other eyed him. “I’m sure you could help me with that if you wanted.”

There was a hunger in the other’s eyes that Mick knew all too well. He set his glass down on the edge of the desk, licking his teeth to be sure that the blood hadn’t stuck to them. Though, he was sure Josef wouldn’t mind the taste in the least bit.

“I definitely want to,” the older vampire said before finishing off his own drink. The glass was placed next to Mick’s, Josef taking the few steps forward to close the distance between them. “I always love to help you after a long day at work. Hell, even if you’d just like to visit me because you miss me for once, I’d like that too,” he teased.

Mick stood, the action putting the two much closer than before. They didn’t get to have time like this very often, not with their busy work schedules, but right now no one else was around and they had all the time in the world.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?”

Another smile, this one much bigger than the last, spread on Josef’s lips before he moved Mick in one smooth, quick motion onto his back on the desk, one hand on his chest as he stood over the younger vampire. “You are here, and I  _ love  _ it.” He moved his hand down Mick’s more than perfectly sculpted torso, letting his fingers dance over each of the curves his muscles provided. “You look so good like this,” he said in a lower voice.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Mick laughed. He let his eyes close so that he could enjoy the feeling of Josef’s careful touch, not moving in the slightest bit. He was at Josef’s mercy, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

“All these years and you still look the same. You call it a curse and yet here I am,  _ so _ ready to feel and love every part of you for the rest of our immortal lives.” Josef leaned over as he pulled up Mick’s T-shirt, kissing the abs that it had been hiding from him. Mick gave a soft noise of approval, music to the older vampire’s ears. “No one’s here, you can be as loud as you want.”

Normally, Mick wasn’t always as into all of the praising as much as Josef was, but after the day he had, he felt like he deserved it for once. He sat up to shrug his jacket off, tossing it onto the chair he had been sitting in a moment ago. “Give me a reason to be loud, and I will be.”

The hint of a challenge in Mick’s voice excited Josef, so much so that he finished unbuttoning not only Mick’s shirt but his own as well in mere seconds. “Oh, I’ll give you plenty of reason,” he chuckled. With their chests now bare, Josef pushed Mick back down onto the desk, his hands once more tracing the muscles under his skin. “It’s as if God sculpted you himself.”

Josef leaned over Mick, kissing his lips, his jaw, then his neck, all while working quickly to unbutton Mick’s pants. While he was laying back on the desk, they were easy to remove and came off in seconds, falling to the floor with a soft thud. This wasn’t the first time he had been naked on this desk, and he was sure that it wouldn’t be his last.

“You’re already so excited for me,” Josef hummed as he moved one of his hands to stroke Mick’s erection. He was hard himself, but he wanted to wait just a little longer so that Mick was nice and ready for him. “I could pleasure you for hours.”

Mick groaned as he was touched, bucking his hips into Josef’s hand. Getting this kind of pampering was already making him feel like his day hadn’t been a total nightmare, and he couldn’t wait to get to the main course of things, knowing all too well that Josef was amazing at everything he did.

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” He had tried to make his voice sound less needy than it was, but he failed miserably because Josef had started to move his hand a little faster and he could hardly hide how nice it felt. Josef’s free hand was suddenly near his face, two fingers pressed to his lips as he was told to suck.

There was never a time that Mick would turn down the chance to make Josef just as needy, so when he was told to put the fingers in his mouth, he did just that and worked the Hell out of his tongue to make sure the older vampire was imagining what else he could be doing with his mouth.

“Fuck, Mick, I love you,” Josef half laughed, half grunted out. When his fingers were properly slicked up, he stood up straight and lightly put his fingers against Mick’s ass, letting his index finger glide along the soft skin there until it was right where they both wanted it to be. It slipped inside of him easily, curling and reaching for the sweet spot that he just couldn’t quite get to yet.

“I love you too,” Mick said more softly than he intended to. He happily showed his enjoyment by moaning as it stretched him, growing louder when the second finger was added. Only seconds after, though, he looked up at Josef, noticing that the other’s pants were still on. “H-how ‘bout you take those off and give me the real thing already?”

“With pleasure,” Josef growled out. Removing his pants with only one hand had once been hard at some point in his life, but now he did it with practiced ease, and soon enough his hard cock was free. Mick was slick thanks to his fingers, but for good measure Josef used some of his own saliva to wet his dick, not wanting to cause his lover any discomfort.

As soon as Josef was pressing into him, Mick let out a loud, throaty moan, moving his legs to wrap around the other’s waist to pull him closer. This was exactly what he needed to help himself feel better.

“So perfect. Inside and out, your body is just immaculate.” Josef started to move his hips right away, going at a pace that allowed them to enjoy themselves, but not one that would break the desk. They definitely didn’t need to break any more furniture than they already had.

Josef’s pace already had Mick seeing stars. The older vampire knew exactly how to work him and drive him wild, a string of curses and praises coming from both of them as Josef’s hips moved perfectly into Mick’s. At that point neither of them really cared if anyone heard, they were so wrapped up in each other that the rest of the world didn’t matter.

Their lips met in a deep, needy kiss, one that lasted for longer than Mick thought it would, though the length of it was certainly welcomed. He never minded getting this kind of attention from Josef, even though some people around them might frown upon it. That didn’t matter, though. Nothing but their rapidly approaching orgasms mattered right then, and Mick was so ready for it to hit him.

“Fuck, I’m cumming,” Mick gasped as he felt the boiling pleasure start to spill over in his gut.

“Cum for me, Mick. And cry out my name as you do.” Josef was close too, and he knew watching Mick fall over his edge would push him right over it too.

They both came together, Mick doing just as Josef said, the other’s name on his lips as he made a mess on his own chest. The older vampire dug his nails into Mick’s hips as he came as well, more whispered praises spilling out in a jumbled mess as he came down from his orgasm.

“That was so amazing, as always,” Josef chuckled, still laying over Mick.

“Yeah,” Mick said a bit breathlessly, “it really was. I really do love you, by the way.”

Josef smiled down at him, giving a small nod. “I love you too, Mick.”

So their relationship was much more than anyone else thought it was. Mick didn’t care what anyone else thought, and neither did Josef. After being alive for long enough, certain opinions just didn’t matter, and all that did was the things they enjoyed. And Mick definitely enjoyed Josef.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff to soothe the soul <3 Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
